


For the love of coffee

by Queentacosaurus101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Getting Together, I haven't seen Season 8 yet but that didn't stop me from writing this, M/M, Pidge is having too much fun messing with Keith, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queentacosaurus101/pseuds/Queentacosaurus101
Summary: Keith's cute coworker keeps buying him coffee and he's too smitten to bring up the fact he doesn't like it. [Christmas Klance oneshot]





	For the love of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I know Christmas was days ago but I've been writing this thing since November. I haven't seen Season 8 but I know Klance isn't canon. That being said, I still love and ship them but respect the show's decisions. 
> 
> Anyway, here's some Christmas fluff!

It first started during Keith’s third month working at the quaint little library across near the local Starbucks. A steaming hot cup of coffee was left on the counter with a florescent blue post-it note stuck over the name the barista or cashier had scribbled down when the brew had been ordered. Keith hadn’t really given it much attention until he saw his name hastily jotted down on the post-it note, alongside a small smiley face.

Keith turned to one of his co-workers, Pidge, in confusion. “Hey, did you buy me a coffee?”

She shook her head from a row of books that varied from Bronte to Byron. Coming over to see the aforementioned coffee, Pidge squinted at it before pointing to the post-it note and firmly declaring "My guess is that it was Lance.” It certainly made sense given how it was no secret that Lance had an affinity for blue.

“What?” Keith quickly scanned the library for traces of his usually loud co-worker and was (surprisingly) disappointed when he didn’t find one aside from the styrofoam cup Pidge was now examining, turning it over in her hands in order to get a proper look at it. She slowly peeled away the post-it note in order to see the name underneath with an eagerly triumphant smile.

“See I told you. That’s Lance’s name.”

Keith squinted at the squiggle made by a Starbuck’s employee. “That says ‘Lonce’.” He snarked.

Pidge scoffed. “Whatever. That’s still Lance, ergo he brought you a coffee.” She concluded, giving Keith a suggestive grin.

At that moment, Lance bustled in with a box full to the brim with romance novels and poetry anthologies. “Hey, you got the coffee I ordered! It’s not too sweet is it? I added a bit of sugar…”

“Uh, no it’s great. Thanks.” Keith replied, gently prising the cup from Pidge’s fingers.

“You’re welcome!”

 Lance then chattered on about his plans for the weekend (he was babysitting his nephews and nieces which was somewhat endearing to Keith who only had his brother’s cat as caretaking experience). After he ran out of things to say, he hurried off to pack the books he had seemingly forgotten he was holding. As he did so, Lance kept glancing in Keith’s direction and frowning over the fact Keith wasn’t drinking the coffee. Noticing this, Keith raised the cup to his mouth and took a gigantic swig of coffee. Pidge stared at him in an odd combination of confusion, amusement and disgust. “I thought you hated coffee?”

Keith swallowed the coffee along with his pride and a grimace.

* * *

The next time Keith went to his shift, there was another cup of coffee except it was a red one bearing the Costa logo. A blue post-it note was stuck upon it once more, reading “Keith, the queue at Starbucks was too long but I got you this to make up for it!”

A soft smile graced Keith’s lips before he could stop it as Lance waltzed in to the room, bopping to the music playing from the radio at the front desk. He used his own empty cup as a makeshift microphone, mouthing along to the words and miming the original singer. Keith’s smile grew larger as he stifled a laugh. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I try to be.” Lance teased back.

Keith made an effort to drink deeply from his coffee cup, eyes trained on Lance’s face which lit up with joy.

“Are you sure it’s not too sweet?”

“No, it’s fine!” Keith replied as Lance had to excuse himself in order to deal with a customer.

In reality, it wasn’t fine as Keith felt himself gag at the taste tainting his mouth. He continued to sip at the coffee anyway.

* * *

Months began to fly by and Lance still bought Keith coffee every time they shared a shift.  And every time, Pidge would watch Keith force himself to drink the offending beverage as to not hurt Lance’s feelings. During one of their lunch breaks, she decided to bring up the topic. As per usual, Keith had his coffee and a look of disgust as he took a cautious swig of it. Pidge bit in to her sandwich, glaring questioningly at Keith. After a couple of chews, she asked “Why do you keep drinking the coffee Lance buys you if you hate the taste of it so much?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Keith replied, teasing.

There was a quick pause as Pidge swallowed. “Don’t avoid the question. Why do you keep drinking that stuff if you don’t even like it?”

Keith didn’t reply. Instead, he sloshed the contents of his cup around, musing. He knew why. Pidge knew why. She just wanted him to say it. The mischievous grin that was beginning to form on her face gave him all the proof he needed.

“Your silence tells me everything.” She then said, chuckling to herself.

“That doesn’t even make sense-…” Keith began, attempting to divert the conversation.

“Oh no you don’t!” Pidge smirked. “No topic changing. How long are you planning on keeping this up?”

There was a pause.

“Forever.”

“Keith, you can’t.” Pidge informed him, sniggering in to her hand.

“Is that a bet?” He asked, only half-joking.

“Oh my god, you’re hopeless. What are you going to do when you guys end up dating?”

Keith attempted to conceal his reddened face by burying his face in to his arms and groaning, hoping he wouldn’t have to answer the question. Fortunately, he didn’t have to because Lance strolled in.

“What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing really. Keith and I were just having a _wonderful_ chat about coffee. I’d love to stay and continue it with both of you but my lunch break’s over.” Pidge then rose from her seat and left the room, giggling as she passed Keith.

Keith hoped for a painless and quick end to his suffering while also attempting to chug the coffee with the enthusiasm of someone who avidly adored it. Still, Lance made it a little easier to deal with. While talking to him, Keith _almost_ forgot how bitter the coffee tasted upon his tongue.

* * *

Before he realised it, Keith had been working at the library for a total of six months and Christmas was on the horizon, only a couple of weeks away. He only had one shift left until the library closed for the holidays. What he was looking forward to was greeting his brother back from university life, spending time with his mother and pampering his dog, Kosmo, and cats (new additions at Lance’s suggestion that Keith should get another pet). Similarly, Lance was excited to see all of his visiting relatives again.

“My grandma makes the best chocolate churros, I swear.” He told Keith as they began taking down the Christmas-themed displays, festive music blaring from the radio.

“Really?” Keith prompted, struggling with gathering a lengthy string of fairy lights.

Lance wandered over to help him, chuckling. “Yeah man. I’ll have to remember to save you some.”

Keith gave an amused snort. “That’s if you don’t end up eating them all.”

Lance grinned impishly. “Guilty.”

Outside, the snow, which had been drifting gently,began to thicken in to a white blur, causing the pair to curse and the radio to crackle in to intense, garbled static.

“Well it looks like we’re not going anywhere anytime soon…” Keith drawled, sounding immensely disappointed.

Lance looked over at him empathically, sharing his sentiments.  He switched the radio off and went out to the kitchen. He was gone for a minute or so and all Keith could hear was the clinking of china cups as well as the kettle boiling. When Lance returned, he was carrying two cups of coffee. “This should cheer you up!” He reasoned.

“Thanks.” Keith took the red cup and cradled it in his hands, enjoying the warmth it brought. Even if he didn’t like its contents, Keith could appreciate the sentiments behind it.

The strength of the snow outside meant it was far easier to remain cosied up in the library with its creaking floors and rattling radiators. Lance said that it brought the building to life, making the place much cosier and inviting in the harsh winter weather. He and Keith sat together on the floor, leaning against the front desk.

Lance took a tentative sip from his coffee while Keith stared in to the depths of his own. The comfortable and peaceful atmosphere that had built between them was then shattered.

“I need to tell you something…”

Lance looked at Keith in confusion and mild distress. “What?”

Keith took a deep breath, sloshing the contents in his mug. “I actually hate the taste of coffee.” He then confessed, looking at the floor with a small embarrassed blush.

Silence.

Keith readied an apology on his tongue when, to his surprise, Lance suddenly broke the silence with a bout of laughter. “Thank God.” Lance replied, giving a sigh of relief.

“I don’t like coffee either. I only drank it because I thought you liked it.” He admitted bashfully, blushing as well.

“Really?” Keith asked with a chuckle. He moved closer.

“Yeah, man. I’m more of a hot chocolate kind of guy.”

“Same here. Sometimes I drink herbal tea but only when I’m in the mood for it.”

Lance grinned. “Lemon or mint?”

* * *

After the snow had died down, Keith and Lance ended up going on a date to the café next door. Over multiple cups of both hot chocolate and herbal tea, the pair talked about a variety of topics from astrology and space, a topic both of them were enamoured by, to their pets (Lance had an endearing cat of his own and implored Keith to visit her. He complied.) They discussed their future and agreed that dating was a good idea. With that came insistent invitations to joining festivities from both of their families.

Both of them accepted.

Lance’s parents cooed over the pair, causing Lance to grow flustered. “Mamá, Papá. You’re embarrassing us!” He whined.

“Fine, fine. We’ll leave you two lovebirds be.” His mother teased whenever he did.

Keith’s mother was only slightly less embarrassing. “So how long have you two been dating?” She asked casually over breakfast on Christmas morning.

Lance nervously replied “Uh, about two weeks now.”

“I see. I assumed it was longer than that considering how smitten Keith has been acting.” Krolia mused. She smirked from behind her tea cup.

Keith nearly choked on his toast while Lance let out an alarmed giggle. The pair of them volunteered to do the washing up while Krolia and Shiro, Keith’s brother, snickered at their blushing. Once the plates were thoroughly washed and dried, Keith began to make hot drinks. To Lance’s surprise, Keith made himself a coffee.

“I thought you didn’t like coffee?” He contemplated.

Keith laughed before picking up his cup and taking a large swig. “The taste’s grown on me.”

They shared a quick kiss before Lance poured himself a hot chocolate with a wry grin. “I still prefer my coco.”

“Of course you do.”


End file.
